


Это навсегда, Стайлз

by goldkhator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Это навсегда, Стайлз

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Волчонок  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дерек Хейл, Стайлз Стилински  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дерек, Стайлз  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Флафф  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 4 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+1417 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Не верю, что Дерек прятался в комнате Стайлза всего один раз!  
  
 **Посвящение:**  
Всем, кто это прочитает.  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Поначиталась всякой уйни, где из Дерека совсем зверя делают, и мне захотелось нежного, любящего волка…  
---|---  
  
\- Я могу доверять тебе? - спрашивает Стайлз, понимая, что другого случая может и не представиться.  
\- Нет, конечно, - скалится оборотень, но Стайлз знает, что тот врет из вредности.  
\- Хорошо, – отвечает Стилински и ложится рядом. Его постель, все-таки. – Я знаю, что ты врешь мне, волчара, поэтому… ау… никаких рук! – возмущается подросток, когда тот начинает его щипать, - у меня, между прочим, очень чувствительная кожа, и на ней всегда остаются следы…  
Стайлз продолжает болтать, это же Стайлз, а Дерек хмурится, но не от злости, а от ее отсутствия.  
Он так привык за последние годы, что ни одна живая душа ласкового слова ему не скажет, все только боятся, кто открыто, кто на подсознательном уровне. Неужели он такой устрашающий? Да нет же, просто он не привык доверять людям. Однажды он уже ошибся в выборе. Это было больно. Это заставило его в одночасье посмотреть на мир другими глазами – глазами волка.  
И вот теперь, когда уже свыкся с чувством, что придется подохнуть омегой, появляется кто-то, кому можно доверять, тот, кто из последних сил держит тебя на поверхности и не дает захлебнуться…  
Но Дерек не может открыться… Это и бесит сильнее всего…  
Этот паренек боится его, он знает за что... ну, или не боится, что случается крайне редко, вот как сейчас; знает, что может легко расстаться с жизнью, если спровоцирует волка, и Дерек Хейл понимает, что не хочет, чтобы Стайлз боялся его…  
\- И все же, - Стайлз пытается возобновить разговор, но умолкает, пытаясь незаметно рассмотреть оборотня, - раз уж мы стали так близки…  
\- Разве? – перебивает Дерек, и ему жутко хочется знать, о чем думает Стайлз, поэтому он слушает его голос и его сердце.  
\- Ха-ха! Ты продолжаешь использовать мой дом… мою спальню как свое убежище от охотников, от своих бет… кстати, а почему это ты скрываешься от них? Неужели думаешь, они тебя не найдут?  
Дерек страдальчески закатывает глаза и улыбается самым уголком рта. Глупый мальчишка, так ничего и не понял. Дерек не собирался объяснять.  
\- В общем, твое дело, конечно, чувак, но я бы не оставлял их без присмотра, они такие…  
\- Стайлз, мы не о моих бетах говорим. Ты что-то там… о близости… - Дерек запинается, сам себя проклиная, но Стайлз, кажется, не обращает на это внимания.  
\- А, ну да. Так вот, я думаю, что имею право просить тебя, ну ты же понимаешь, что я это не для себя, конечно, и…  
\- Стайлз, ближе к делу, – не выходит не рычать, когда он так много впустую болтает.  
\- Да… Дерек?  
\- Ммм? – Хейл поворачивает к нему голову.  
\- Присмотри за ним.  
Дерек отлично понимает о ком идет речь. Его даже на секунду задевает ревность, но он же знает, что Скотт интересует Стайлза только как друг.  
\- А я что делаю, по-твоему?  
\- Он теперь в твоей стае, - продолжает Стайлз, поднявшись и усевшись по-турецки рядом с оборотнем. Подумать только – оборотень в его постели! Мужчина в его постели! Дерек Хейл, черт возьми, и почему его это сейчас не волнует? – Он же совсем голову потерял из-за нее…  
Стайлз не поднимает глаз и ничего не уточняет, но он убежден, что Дерек понимает его и так.  
Стилински слезает с кровати и уходит в душ. Он почему-то уверен, что вернувшись в комнату, не застанет там оборотня. В лучшем случае найдет одну из своих футболок, брошенных им, как будто Стайлз нанимался их ему одалживать и стирать…

Теплая вода смывает усталость, уныние и глупые мысли. Можно подумать, этому волку есть до него хоть какое-то дело. Почему это Стайлз решил, что Дерек Хейл ему чем-то обязан? Кто и обязан, так это он, что жив до сих пор и…  
Стайлз обрывает свои мысли и в растерянности придерживает полотенце на бедрах рукой, потому что Хейл сидит на его кровати и листает какой-то справочник. Без куртки, и даже без футболки, которая тряпкой валяется под дверью ванной.

\- Что это ты… ты знаешь, что они пахнут тобой? – тряся перед носом у альфы своей футболкой, спрашивает подросток.  
\- Правда? – уточняет Дерек и настораживается. Учуять дух оборотня может только… не может быть. Этот мальчик?..  
\- Даже после стирки, я чувствую этот запах, но… эй, я не собирался обзывать тебя псиной! – спешит заверить Стайлз, когда глаза оборотня вспыхивают алым, он не знает, что причина в другом.  
Он так наивен и беззащитен, что Дерек не может не улыбнуться.  
\- Что? – смущенно спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Ты много прочел об оборотнях?  
\- Достаточно, - уверенно отвечает парень и бросает футболку в корзину для белья. – Сам не мог положить сюда? Я что, нянька тебе? – бубнит Стилински и роется в комоде, в поисках одежды для себя и… он оборачивается на секунду… - О Господи, - и для Дерека. - Оденься ради Бога, - кидает, не глядя, в оборотня футболку и одевается сам. Дерек старается не смотреть.  
\- Так что же ты узнал?  
\- Эм… - Стайлз проводит ладонью по лицу, - это как-то не хочет сейчас всплывать у меня в памяти, давай завтра ты устроишь мне допрос, а сегодня я жутко хочу спать. Поэтому, если ты не против, я хотел бы делать это в своей кровати.  
\- А мне куда идти?  
\- Я разве гоню тебя? – не такой уж Стайлз и жестокий, чтобы выгнать его среди ночи на улицу. Кстати, Стилински не знает где в его комнате Дерек обычно спит, и спит ли тот вообще. Он всегда уходит раньше, чем Стайлз просыпается по утрам…  
Благодарности от этой зверюги все равно не дождешься, поэтому Стайлз заползает под одеяло и с блаженством вытягивается.

Время тянется невероятно медленно, а он никак не может уснуть. Да что же это такое? Стайлз прислушивается к тишине в комнате и отчетливо слышит Дерека – его дыхание, где-то там, его запах, заполнивший всю комнату и легкие Стайлза…  
Почему же он так сильно чувствует этот запах? Ведь Скотт тоже оборотень, но он ничем не пахнет для Стайлза. А может это потому, что Дерек альфа? Хотя, какое Стайлзу до этого дело, он ведь не его бета! И надеется не стать. Хейл что-то там спрашивал об оборотнях, Стайлз, вроде бы, читал, что они, найдя себе пару, могут чувствовать особый запах друг друга… но это точно сонный бред.

\- Стайлз? – доносится из глубины комнаты, - я слышу, как ты не спишь.  
\- Я, знаешь ли, тоже тебя слышу, - тут же огрызается парень, приподнимая голову от подушки. – Я не могу уснуть из-за тебя.  
Дерек довольно скалится в темноте, но молчит, чувствует, что это не все, что хочет сказать ему этот нахальный мальчишка. Почему именно он? Дерек ведь всегда считал себя нормальным сексуально-ориентированным мужчиной, да и сейчас тоже, но этот мальчик будит в нем животные инстинкты образовать пару и продолжить род…  
Однако, Стилински молчит, и Дерек бы подумал, что тот спит, если бы не слышал, как колотится его сердце.  
\- Ты не обманешь меня.  
\- Даже и не… к черту… прекрати светиться в темноте, мне жутко, - он укладывает голову обратно и вздыхает. – Дерек?  
Оборотень не спешит откликаться, глаза больше не горят кровавыми точками в темноте, и Стайлз думает, что тот ушел…  
\- Ну и катись, - шепчет парень и непроизвольно вздрагивает от низкого рычания над ухом.  
\- Ты хочешь что-то другое предложить?  
\- Вот еще, - бурчит, но разворачивается и хватает альфу за руку. Вот бесстрашный бесеныш! Может же и без своей руки остаться. – Не уходи...  
\- На стуле спать жестко, пойду лучше…  
\- Ложись тут, - мальчишка отпускает его руку и подвигается.  
Что-то новенькое, но острый нюх улавливает его волнение, смущение… желание?  
\- Стайлз, что ты задумал?  
\- Не болтай, а ложись! – вот это альфе нравится, может, удастся нормально поспать, не боясь разбудить его. Стайлз замолкает и отворачивается на другой бок, кутаясь в одеяло. Что бы там ни было написано об оборотнях во всяких умных местах, Стайлз не собирается первым ничего предпринимать, он просто не хочет, чтобы Хейл уходил в ночь... один… неизвестно куда...  
Может, он не нужен альфе? Может, у того уже есть кто другой? Вон сколько бет себе завербовал, зачем ему слабый человечишка, за которым нужен глаз да глаз? Да еще разговорчивый не в меру, чего не скажешь о нем самом. Из этого оборотня слова нельзя вытащить.  
Дерек не спешит только чтобы убедиться окончательно, но сердце Стайлза так трепыхается, что сомнений не остается.  
Постель прогибается под весом его тела, и Стайлз не выдерживает:  
\- Дерек, это правда? Ну, про запахи и прочее?  
\- Правда, - тут же отвечает альфа.  
\- Почему я? – оборотень не отзывается. – Дерек, не молчи, скажи что-нибудь! Я ведь не… ну ты понимаешь, не как Денни… не гей, в общем…  
\- Я знаю... я тоже. Но... ты должен знать - это навсегда.  
\- Это должно меня успокоить? – Стайлз сердито перекладывается на другой бок, лицом к Хейлу.  
\- Ты спать хотел, тебе завтра в школу.  
\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, тебе не удастся сбить… - возмущение тонет где-то между губами альфы, когда тот легко целует мальчишку, не собираясь углублять поцелуй, - …меня с толку, - шепотом заканчивает тот, и улыбается. Дерек видит его лицо так же отчетливо, как и при свете.  
\- Навсегда, Стайлз, другие могут только мечтать о таком.  
\- Значит, ты говоришь, мне повезло, и я должен благодарить… кого, кстати?, за то, что меня всю жизнь будут преследовать длинные когти и острые зубы?  
\- Ты так меня воспринимаешь? – Дереку хочется обидеться, но Стайлз не дает этого сделать.  
\- Ты оборотень – альфа, угрожал моей жизни не раз и не два, ведешь себя как бездомный пес, шатаешься, где хочешь с кем попало, ни во что меня не ставишь…  
\- А ты на первой же минуте решил устроить мне выволочку? – Дерек улыбается, всматриваясь в его сонные глаза, как давно уже не улыбался.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что завтра все начнется по новой – ты будешь рычать на меня и на Скотта, обязательно попытаешься кого-нибудь убить, ну или обратить, или сож…  
\- Стайлз, я тебя сейчас убью, если ты не замолчишь, и не будешь спать.  
\- Волчара, - со смехом бурчит Стайлз и позволяет себе прижаться к широкой, теплой груди теперь уже своего альфы. – Мой, - роняет напоследок и засыпает.  
Дерек продолжает довольно улыбаться и обнимает мальчика в ответ, утыкаясь носом ему в макушку. Слушая биение его сердца, альфа засыпает, впервые за долгое время, крепко и спокойно.

 

18 июля 2012


End file.
